1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a magnetic contactor in which a free space, where a DC converting circuit is provided, can be secured in association with a low-capacity product.
2. Background of the Disclosure
Generally, magnetic contactors are devices that switch power (a current) flowing in a main circuit by using the electromagnet principle. The magnetic contactors may be divided into, for example, medium•low-capacity products of less than 130 A and high-capacity products of 130 A to 800 A depending on a current capacity.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view schematically illustrating a configuration of a prior art medium•low-capacity magnetic contactor. The magnetic contactor includes an upper frame 11, a movable core 12, a backspring 13, a bobbin 14, a fixed core 15, and a lower frame 16.
The bobbin 14 is a cylinder-shaped hollow iron core, and a coil 14a is wound around an outer surface of the cylinder-shaped iron core. When a current flows in the coil 14a, a magnetic field is generated around the coil 14a, and the fixed core 15 having an E-shape is magnetized by the magnetic field to become an electromagnet.
The movable core 12, which has an E-shape and is disposed on the backspring 13, is downward absorbed by a magnetic force of the magnetized fixed core 15, and a movable contact mechanically connected to the movable core 12 is lowered to contact a fixed contact. Therefore, a power terminal is connected to a load terminal by a contact part, and thus, a current flows in a main circuit.
At this time, when a voltage applied to the coil 14a dissipates, the magnetic force generated around the coil 14a is also released, and thus, the movable core 12 disposed on the backspring 13 is raised to the original position by an elastic restoring force of the backspring 13. Therefore, the movable contact is separated from the fixed contact, and thus, the current flowing in the main circuit is cut off.
However, in the prior art magnetic contactor, the movable core 12 and the fixed core 15 which have an E-shape occupy a large space in a product, and for this reason, when desiring to apply a method (which converts external alternating current (AC) power into direct current (DC) power and excites the DC power) to a low-capacity product, a free space in which a DC converting circuit is provided is insufficient.